1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting an obstacle existing in the area surrounding a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improvement of obstacle detection precision by adjusting a threshold value used to detect the obstacle.
2. Background Information
One existing device for detecting an obstacle in the area surrounding a vehicle utilizes a pattern matching method. In the pattern matching method, an obstacle is identified by comparing an image (detected pattern) obtained with a camera that photographs the area around the outside of the vehicle with a prepared reference pattern representing the image of an obstacle. An example of a conventional vehicle obstacle detecting apparatus that utilizes the pattern matching method is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 08-235359.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle obstacle detecting apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.